


Break My Heart

by FandomDarling



Series: Derek Hale Song Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: Inspired by the song Break My Heart by Hey Violet. Listen to it here: http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=FbDkuY22ZDc#Hey_Violet_-_Break_My_Heart_(Audio)Derek and Reader have been dating for a while, but after one particularly close call, Derek decides that it isn't safe for the reader to be with him anymore and this is the fall out.(bolded words are Hey Violet lyrics)





	Break My Heart

I groaned as I flopped down onto Derek's sofa, touching my shoulder gently. Derek slide the door shut with a screech before slumping against it and running a hand down his face. 

             "How is your shoulder?" He murmured, shrugging out of his leather jacket, tossing it on the table. 

"I think it's dislocated, Der. Do you wanna help me?" I said, peeling off my jacket with hiss. Derek nodded, silently making his way over to me. I clenched my teeth as he gripped my shoulder and quickly popping it back into place. I cried out slightly at the feeling, turning just enough to see Derek's veins running black. 

"Thank you." I said, patting his hand and smiling up at him. When he wouldn't meet my eyes, I felt my stomach sink. His hand slipped from my shoulder as he turned towards our room. 

"Derek is everything alright?" I asked, standing up with groan. He froze, shoulders tense as he turned his head slightly. 

             "You almost go yourself killed." He muttered, voice low and thick. I frowned, stepping closer to him. 

"That's how it goes, Derek. We all risk our lives for the pack." I replied, crossing with arms with a wince. I watched him set his jaw tightly before he turned to me. His eyes were dark and angry. 

             "It's not the same..." He murmured, tightly.

"Why because I'm human. Stiles is human too, but I don't see you scolding him right now." I shot back, watching his feature darken further. Silence engulfed us for longer than it usually did. 

             "I can't do this anymore." He responded in a quiet voice, eyes on the floor. I felt my breath hitch. 

"Can't do what anymore, Derek?" I asked, scared that I already knew his answer. He sighed, shoulders sagging as his arms fell to his sides. 

             "I can't date you anymore. I can't keep putting you in danger like this." He murmured, not looking at me. I felt anger rise in my chest. 

"If you are going to what I think you are. You better do it right." I spat, venom in my voice. His gaze snapped to mine. 

             "What?" he asked, voice hushed in surprise. I took a step closer to him. 

"If you are gonna break up with me. You better lie to me. Don't give me this "putting you in danger" bullshit as an excuse, Because you know damn well I can protect myself! you know why? Because you trained me. So if you are going to break up with me, Break My Heart." I growled out, fists curled so tightly my nails bit into the skin of my palms. He cleared his throat. 

            "I don't know what you want me to say, (y/n)." He responded, stepping closer to me. I squared my shoulders, bringing myself to stand as tall as I could. 

" **Tell me you've never loved me, Tell me that it wasn't real, Just say you've found somebody else. Tell me it was just a lie**. Whatever you decide on, I wanna feel the pain." I said, voice somehow unwavering despite the fact my heart was breaking. I watched his eyes fill with sadness as he stood silent. So I pushed,

"Go on. Tell me why you are breaking up with me." 

           "There's someone else, (y/n), someone stronger, better suited for this life." He said, no fire behind his words. I shook my head. 

"That's not good enough, Derek. I told you to break my heart. I know you can do better than that." I spat with laugh. He shook his head. 

             "Why are you doing this?" He whispered, brows furrowing with sadness. I bit my lips before I spoke.

"Because if you don't break my heart, I won't be able to move on, Der." I replied, fingers aching to reach out and touch stroke his face. I felt my resolve return, as I stood tall again. 

"Do it, Derek. **This is can only end one way, Just do it now, I don't wanna wait. Break my heart.** " I ordered, hands still clenched at my sides. His face darkened once more, as he stepped into my space, an action that once sent my coursing with anticipation, now filling me with dread.  

"You want me to do better. You want me to break you heart. Well, (y/n) You're so naive to think that I actually loved you, that this was real. So fucking stupid to think that I could love someone like _you._ " He spat in a harsh whisper. I felt a lump build in my throat. I pushed past him, marching into the room we'd shared for the past years. Sobs were rising in my chest, as I began to throw my things into my suitcase. Derek stood unwavering in the doorway, watching me as I stormed around the room like a hurricane. I wiped at the tears that escaped, silently as I zipped my bag closed. I stood, white-knuckle grip on the handle of my suitcase as I moved to leave the room. I paused as I passed Derek, I listened to his breathing slow and steady, memorizing the sound of it. I sniffled, casting a small glance at him.

" **I will not forget all the wonderful things you've done, I have no regrets** , Der." I murmured, before I hurried towards the door. I slide the large metal door open with an awful screech, taking a deep breath before I stepped across the doorway, leaving the life and love that I known for long behind me. 


End file.
